marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
50 Shades of Grey (A!)
"50 Shades of Grey" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and forty-eighth episode overall. Plot The Blackbird flew back home after the battle in Cairo. Jean Grey was leaning against a wall, visibly disturbed by the powers she had displayed minutes earlier. Cyclops tried to walk towards her, but she put an unconscious mental block on everyone who tried approaching her. -Professor…- Scott looked at his mentor. -What can I do?- -There’s nothing any of us can do.- He shook his head. -Erik and I have known this ever since we met her. I put a mental block on her, hoping to take it off when she was ready, but Apocalypse rushed me to do it earlier… And it found her.- -It?- -The Phoenix Force. One of the oldest cosmic entities, an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life.- -And… What does it have to do with Jean?- -It needs a suitable host to carry its purpose, the Judgement of the Phoenix… To burn away what doesn’t work.- -And Jean is that host?- -That was our hypothesis… And apparently it was just confirmed.- -What will happen to her? I swear, if something happens to…- -We don’t know, Scott.- The Professor shook his head. -Hypothetically, she could control it… But I don’t think she’s ready.- -Will she remember me?- -Probably… But I cannot assure you how it’s going to affect her once it’s here.- -How long will it take?- -No one knows, Scott. It could be a matter of seconds… Or days, weeks, months… Maybe years.- Mr. Sinister, handcuffed, smiled at the young redhead. X-Mansion. As soon as they landed, Wolverine picked Jean up and ran with her towards her room. -Hey, put her down!- Cyclops ordered, running after him, but Logan wasn’t going to comply. -I will when I get to her room!- Professor X followed them. -Scott, relax!- -I can’t relax, Professor. Jean is not okay!- -She is just shaken by the intensity of her powers. She is okay…- -For now.- Cyclops turned around on his heels sharply. -Until the Phoenix Force gets to her and takes over her mind.- -Well, I don’t want two students of mine to descend into madness!- Scott and the students around them froze. They had never seen the Professor so frightened. -I’m sorry, Professor.- Summers apologized. -No, it’s me the one who should apologize. I know how tough this situation is on you. I shouldn’t have yelled. But I need you to understand that we must remain as calm as we can. All of us. So we can take better care of Jean and prepare her for the Phoenix Force’s Coming.- Suddenly, Banshee flew inside the Mansion and stopped next to the Professor and Scott. -Sean, what are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in Utopia.- -We are under attack, Professor. Me cousin an’ de Juggernaut ‘av travelled ter de islan’ an’ de Utopia Division canny ‘andle dem.- -Oh, no. Just what we needed.- Cyclops rolled his eyes under the visor. -Maybe it is what we needed. To get our mind off Jean for awhile and let her rest. Gather Ororo, Logan, Piotr and Kurt and go with Sean to Utopia.- -But Jean…- -Scott, it will be good for you to get your mind off her for awhile.- He looked at him sternly. -Okay, Professor.- He nodded, and he and Banshee went to look for the other X-Men. Utopia. X-Men Base. San Francisco Bay. Namor, standing in front of the rest of the Utopia Division, looked at the two villains approaching the Island. Cloak, Dagger, Jubilee and Magik stood behind him. -Juggernaut,- Black Tom Cassidy looked at his partner. -Chucker kisser tin’.- The Brotherhood member ran towards the Utopia Division. Namor leapt and dodged his attack, but Cassidy fired one of his bio-organic thermokinetic blasts. McKenzie was propelled towards the water, sinking. Cloak extended his cape and Dagger pulled out two of her javelins and threw them at Juggernaut, who wasn’t stopped. -I AM UNSTOPPABLE!- Cain yelled. Tyrone used his cloak to open a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, as Juggernaut ran through it. Jubilee activated her powers and blasted her “fireworks” at Black Tom Cassidy. The Irish villain tried to fire back at her, but she dodged the blasts with her newfound vampiric superhuman reflexes. -Waaat?!- Tom Cassidy yelled. -I was bitten by a vampire some time ago.- Suddenly, a sonic blast hit the villain and the Utopia Division spotted Banshee, hovering besides the Blackbird. Namor rose from the depths of the Pacific Ocean, sending a tidal wave towards the Black Tom. The villain started batting his shillelagh around, trying to dry it off, since it was the focus for his powers. The Blackbird landed behind Black Tom and the X-Men started descending from the vehicle. Suddenly, Juggernaut came out running from Tyrone’s cloak, headed towards the X-Jet. The heroes tried, to no avail, to stop the Avatar of Cytorrak. Unexpectedly, Jean Grey walked out of the Blackbird, held her hands out at the Brotherhood member and with moderate effort, could halt the otherwise Unstoppable Juggernaut. -How did she do that?!- Storm exclaimed. -Jean! What are you doing here?!- Scott yelled. -How… How couldn’t we perceive you in the Blackbird? And why didn’t the Professor call us as soon as he found out you were gone?- -He still doesn’t know.- She walked towards her boyfriend. -I created a telepathic illusion of myself, laying in bed. And I camouflaged myself while in the Blackbird.- -That’s so irresponsible! Why did you…?!- -Uh…- Namor interrupted him. -We are kind of in the middle of something here.- Cyclops looked up briefly, and then nodded. -That’s right.- Juggernaut was still held in the same place, and Black Tom Cassidy was just standing up. -Ah, Sean... A part av me wishes yer 'adn't done dis. Oi'm afraid yer might not git over dis.- -Git over wat?- Banshee inquired. -Theresa…- Thomas Cassidy whispered, as an extremely powerful sonic wave hit the island. The X-Men and Utopians covered their ears, except for Banshee who looked up at the source of the blast. A young redhead hovered above them. She wasn’t near enough for Sean to notice any other prominent facial features, but the outfit she sported was reminiscent of his own. Banshee tried to use his acoustikinesis back at her, but she possessed sound immunity as well. -Who... Who are ye?- He asked. -Scon are Siryn! Partner av Black Tom Cassidy an' de Juggernaut! An' scon are 'ere ter destroy yer al’!- -Oi'm afraid oi canny let dat ‘appen.- -Too brutal yer won't 'av a say in dis... Despite yisser loud voice.- Siryn’s scream got even more powerful, as the island itself started to shake. -She's takin' Utopia down…- Banshee muttered. -Yisser choice, Banshee. Save yisser lads, or come after us.- Theresa smirked, picking up both Black Tom Cassidy and Juggernaut. Sean looked up at the villains and then at his friends. Siryn’s attack had rendered them all unconscious, and the Blackbird was sinking along with the island. Banshee tried his hardest to carry all of the X-Men and Utopians with him, but he wasn’t strong enough. Overexerting himself, Sean Cassidy closed his eyes and fainted, sinking together with his friends and the base. Suddenly, a fiery flare started building up from the depths of the ocean and Jean Grey emerged from the water, sporting a completely new outfit. Unconsciously, she teleported all of the heroes to the X-Mansion, saving her friends. Back at Xavier’s School, Scott followed Jean around the courtyard. -I can’t believe you did that… To me!- -Scott, stop it!- Jean turned around. -If I hadn’t been there, you wouldn’t have stopped Juggernaut. And the Professor believes I was the one who saved us all from drowning.- -So what?! You put yourself at risk!- -Risk of what, Scott? Becoming more powerful than you want me to be?- -Don’t you dare imply that…- -Maybe your ego can’t handle it. You were always the Professor’s protege, and maybe you’re scared you’re getting replaced.- -How can you say that, Jean?!- Cyclops cried out. -You know I love you!- -Yet I’m not sure if you don’t love yourself more.- She raised her eyebrows and turned around. Suddenly, a fiery headache took over her, as the redhead put her hands on the sides of her skull. -Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!- Scott put his hands on her shoulders. All he got in response were whimpers and tears streaming down her face. Charles Xavier, alerted by other students got in front of them. -Scott!- He screamed. -Step back!- The X-Men’s field leader didn't move an inch, still firmly next to his girlfriend. -SCOTT!- The Professor yelled, pushing him away from Jean with his telekinesis. Suddenly, cosmic flames engulfed Jean, and just as fast as they appeared, they were gone. The redhead fell to the ground, unconscious. Professor X and Cyclops got to her, as Moira MacTaggert ran towards them. -Scott, take her to her room, now.- Charles ordered. Once they were away, he looked up at his longtime friend. -You’re concerned.- She noticed. -It’s going to happen way sooner than I expected… And I doubt she’s going to be ready.- Notes * Namor's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Jean Grey and Jubilee's sprites were made by M:AA Wiki User:Ami7mina. * Banshee's sprite was made by User:Loupi. * Siryn's sprite was made by M:AAFF User:Toutifrutti. Gallery UtopiansVsBTC&J-50SoG.png|"Juggernaut, chucker kisser tin’." JuggernautChargesAtNamor-50SoG.png|Namor jumps over Juggernaut BTCVsNamor-50SoG.png|Black Tom Cassidy attacks Namor JuggernautRunningThroughThePortal-50SoG.png|Juggernaut runs through Cloak's cloak JuggernautInDarkforceDimension-50SoG.png|Juggernaut in the Darkforce Dimension JubileeVsBlackTomCassidy-50SoG.png|Jubilee vs Black Tom Cassidy BansheeVsBlackTomCassidy-50SoG.png|Banshee vs Black Tom Cassidy NamorVsBlackTomCassidy-50SoG.png|Namor vs Black Tom Cassidy Jean_Grey_original_A!.png|Jean Grey walks out of the Blackbird Marvelgirl.png Marvelgirl3.png|Jean Grey successfully stops Juggernaut SirynVsX-ManAndUtopians-50SoG.png|Siryn starts sinking Utopia PhoenixEmergesFromTheWater.jpg|Phoenix emerges from the water Jeangrey-50SoG.png|"Scott, stop it!" Jeangrey2.png|Jean Grey in pain 50SoG_Jean.png|Jean Grey in pain Jean_and_scott50SoG.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 50SoG_-_53_jean_scott.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 4 (5).jpg|"SCOTT!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Dark Phoenix Saga Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cain Marko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Theresa Cassidy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Moira MacTaggert (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances